Titans Kindergarten: Nap Time
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: A dragon, a knight, a princess and a fairy tale ending. Read and find out what's instore for our favorite toddlers at Jump City Kindergarten. :) R/R.


**INSPECTOR: Hello my loyal readers. Oh, please hold the applause and the rotten tomatoes. So this stemmed from a conversation that me and my brother had last night, so I thought that I would write a little something different. So Buttons, take the lead.**

**BUTTONS: Hi….everyone…*yawn*…the 'Spector…owns….nothi…zzz.*fell asleep***

**NICKY: *wearing cat ears* NOTHING!**

**INSPECTOR: Also, before I forget, to paraphrase Gandalf, An Inspector is never late, nor is he early. He writes exactly when he means too. A bid you adieu. And for Chibi's sake, review everybody! I love seeing favorites in my inbox, but I positively ADORE seeing comments!**

A brisk November breeze rustled through the trees, as the toddlers of Jump City Kindergarten listened in rapt attention to their beloved Zeek. For right now, at this exact moment multiple people are sneezing, using the restroom, making out, waking up, going to work, or taking a late lunch. But it's what's going on at Zeek's classroom that we're paying attention too.

Not that poor man in the middle of the street with a broken leg. Let the paramedics worry about him, we shall turn our attention to a certain cinnamon haired teen and his remarkably quiet students.

And why were they quiet you ask? For a very simple reason. It was story time. And what was Zeek reading for the little tots to be so glued to his words? Well, he was reading Saint George and the Dragon.

"And with a mighty swoop of his sword, Sir George struck the dragon in the one place that he was vulnerable. For you see, dragons have one soft spot, somewhere among their person. This is a fact that you can count on. And for this particular dragon that spot was in his stomach. And as the blade pierced the great fiery heart, the dragon let out one last bellow that shook the very earths. And when Sir George took out his sword the great beast was vanquished. Untying the beautiful maiden, Sir George took the princess upon his noble steed, and together they rode off into the sunset. To live happily ever after…" With one last sigh, Zeek closed the book on his lap and looked at his sleepy kindergarteners.

Jinx raised one little hand. "What does vawnwished mean?"

"Vanquished? It means defeated completely. Without a chance of coming back to fight."

Then a little green hand popped up into the air, and with an indulgent smile, Zeek looked to his hyperactive student. "Did Sir George and da pwincess get mawwied?"

Zeek chuckled. "I don't know for sure. But I like to think they did. Alright kids, nap time. Parker would you help me get them to b-" Zeek never finished his question because when he turned around it was only to find Parker curled up on the desk cuddling with the story time bear.

_Figures. _Zeek thought. Rolling his eyes, Zeek led his students to the nap corner, making sure they were all tucked in, and had a pillow. Beast Boy changed into a little kitten before getting ready to go meemee. As he curled up to sleep his last thought was that he'd love to be a knight. And save a bweatiful pwincess….but only if da pwincess was Rawen…

Upon a noble steed resided the greatest knight in all the land. Sir Beast Boy of the House of Logan. His armor so shiny that the sun reflected off it. His smile so grand that many a fair maiden swooned, merely to be its recipient.

Next to him was his faithful squire Cy of Borg. And his good friend, Lord Dick of Many Frights. "Aw, but tis a most pwetty day, is it not Sir Beast Boy?"

Nodding very importantly, Sir Beast Boy nodded. "It tis, my faithfwul sqwuire. I wonder wat adventars we's gonna have?"

Just at that moment a giant with bleached blonde hair came bumbling towards them.

Drawing his sword as Lord Dick of Many frights squealed manfully, Sir Beast Boy stared the giant down. "Avast, giant!"

Staring at his weirdly, the giant stopped, and then Cy of Borg whispered to his master. "Master, I believe only pirates say 'avast. I t'ink you're supposed to say Halt."

Grinning sheepishly, a giving a mumbled 'oh,' the valiant Sir Beast Boy said, "Halt, giant. Who are you?"

The giant tilted his head curiously before he stood up proudly. "I am Parker, Giant of Ditkos, and come here in the name of the King."

Putting his sword away, the little group exclaimed in excitement. "Does da King need us?" Lord Dick of Many Frights asked. With a nod, the giant gestured for the trio to follow him.

As they followed the giant to the castle the trio exclaimed over what the king could need them for.

"Maybe there is an outbweak of fried chicken! And da king needs us to eat them all!" Squire Cy of Borg exclaimed.

"No! Maybe boggarts stole all of his left socks and he needs us to get them back!" Lord Dick of Many Frights argued.

"Maybe a girl was wunning wit rainbow unicorns and she got lost!" Their green skinned friend exclaimed.

The two other boys stopped and looked at him strangely. "Wat?" He shrugged defensively. "It could happen!"

Finally, after much speculation, they arrived at the castle, where King Zeek sat worriedly on his throne. When he saw the trio he exclaimed "Oh thank marshmallows you came!"

Bowing, the trio waited with bated breath to hear the dire catastrophe that troubled their king.

"It's terrible. The princess has been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?!" The trio echoed.

"Kidnapped." The king repeated. "By the loathsome creature Malchior. The Dragon of Grey Doo!"

"Wat do we need ta do Your Mawjesty?" Sir Beast Boy asked.

Drawing himself up, King Zeek told them "You must save the princess. To do this, you must defeat the dragon. He is at the Cave of Classroom D-7. But I must warn you, before you go on this quest. Many knights have been sent…but none have ever returned."

But the noble Sir Beast Boy waved this aside. "Don't worry Your Mawjesty! I'll save da pwincess!"

And the trio set out to save the princess from the dragon. Finally they arrived at the dragon's lair. Lord Dick of Many Frights said fearfully "Must we go in?"

Sir Beast Boy looked at his two greatest friends and told them "I must go in awone. If I don't come out…it means I became wunch."

But Squire Cy of Borg asked him, "Why do you have to go by yourself?"

And in response, Sir Beast Boy shrugged. "I dun know. It's just ta way it's done."

After a moment of consideration, Lord Dick and Cy both nodded. It did make sense after all. And so, the valiant Sir Beast boy entered the dragon's lair alone, with nothing but his trustworthy sword.

Further and further he crept, before he saw something shiny in the middle of the cave. With a leap, Sir Beast Boy barely managed to avoid the flame that had been aimed where he was just a second before.

A cruel laugh echoed across the cave, as a grey dragon appeared before the noble knight. "Who are you?" The dragon bellowed.

Bravely Sir Beast boy declared, "I am Sir Beast Boy of the House of Logan. I am here to vawquish you and save da pwincess!"

Laughing, the dragon said, "I am Malchior, the Dragon of Grey Doo! And I will vanquish you!" And so began an epic fight that would be told to little kindergarteners for centuries to come.

Flames danced, the knight's sword clanged. Together they made a great ruckus that could be heard all the way to the castle. And still they fought. It was not until Sir Beast Boy remembered something the King had once told them. All dragons have a soft spot…and this one's had to be…

Valiantly Sir Beast Boy took up his sword, and with a brave cry he thrust it into the dragon's underbelly, stabbing the fiery heart within. "Die foul bweast!" And with a great bellow, Malchior did just that.

Pulling out his sword, Sir Beast Boy looked around for the pwincess. "I'm over here!" a voice called. Walking over, Beast Boy untied the princess, and she smiled. "What is yow name brave knight?"

"Beast Boy. Wat is yow name pwetty pwincess?"

A blush came over her cheeks as she answered. "Raven."

And as they left the cave, Princess Raven smiled before placing a soft kiss on noble Sir Beast Boy's green cheek. Together, they rode off into the sunset, ready to vanquish any dragon, to live happily ever after.

In a kindergarten classroom, on a little mat, lay too toddlers, curled up close, smiles on their faces, as they dreamt the same dream. Of being saved by their twue love…and living happily ever after. The end.


End file.
